Can't Turn You Loose
by Sora-M-Jigen
Summary: When Elwood disappears, Jake knows something's up. The question is though, what could Elwood be hiding from someone like his brother? Please Read and Review.
1. Surprise Surprise

**Another Blues Brothers kid fic! I'm really starting to like doing these....; anyway, once again The Blues Brothers are kids in this. ^^ **

**Elwood belongs to Dan Aykroyd/Universal  
Jake belongs to John Belushi (may God have mercy and bless his soul) / Universal**

**-**

**Chapter 1: Surprise, Surprise.**

**-**

This was driving Jake nuts.

For the past few days around the orphanage, Elwood kept disappearing for no reason. Elwood was his younger brother who was full of innocence and soul; however the innocence seemed to dissipate whenever Jake was around. Nonetheless, Elwood was still Elwood and never ran off like how he did the past few days. He always had the excuse of forgetting his harmonica (which was hardly impossible, even for Elwood), using the little boys' room, or wanting to see Curtis "alone." The only time Elwood would see Curtis alone was when Jake was in trouble and Jake had only been in trouble just once the past few days. Even so, that wasn't even trouble it was just a mere prank that involved a slingshot, some rocks, and a few of the stained glass windows in the chapel.

Nonetheless, Elwood was vanishing one too many times and Jake had to know what was going how was the young Jake Blues going to accomplish this? He had it all planned in his head. Elwood would always leave five minutes early with the excuse of either Curtis wanting to see him or the food was making him nauseous. He would subtly slip a few pieces of toast into his pocket and leave abruptly.

Today, Jake would follow Elwood to wherever he was going and whatever he was hiding. It was a perfect plan. Nothing could ruin it and if something attempted to, he would push it out of the way and resume with his plan. Normally, Jake didn't follow Elwood the first few times because the lies seemed believable to which Jake was convinced by them but now the younger brother's voice changed into a hurried tone as if he couldn't keep something waiting. Even Elwood's walk seemed a bit funny as if he was going to break into a run and knowing Elwood like Jake did, he could run fast. This convinced the older Blues Brother that something was up and had to find out what it was.

* * *

The time flew by and before Jake knew it, Elwood was leaving abruptly. Jake had to act but at the same time remain as cool as a cucumber. As the older brother watched his sibling leave the room from the corner of his eye he silently stood and began to follow him. Jake stuck to the shadows of his brother as he listened for the distant footsteps that Elwood left in the halls. Identifying them with ease, he kept going until he found himself outside the orphanage. At first, Elwood was nowhere to be seen which concerned Jake greatly. Jake loved Elwood as the sibling he was to him and he acknowledged that Elwood felt the same. A thought came into Jake's brain which he considered impossible at first but knowing the trouble they got into, nothing seemed impossible.

'Great, Elwood's discovered a whore house,' Jake thought to himself as he listened intently for anymore footsteps but to his dismay heard none. He looked into the streets of Chicago as he saw the usual cars driving by. Jake had to find his brother and fast, he deeply cared about him and would forbid anything to happen to him. The older brother sharply turned into a nearby alleyway where he found Elwood. With his, he heaved a silent sigh of relief as he calmly watched his brother. The good news was that Elwood hadn't discovered a whore house but instead found (from what Jake could see and identify as) a small, black breathing ball of fluff and fuzz.

'Great, Elwood's discovered a huge ass rat,' Jake thought again to himself as he attempted to near Elwood in a quiet manner. However, this failed when he accidentally tripped over a can and landed on his front to which he bit his lip hard in order to restrain yelps of slight pain. By now, Elwood poked his head up from what he was doing with the living black ball of fluff to which he became suddenly alarmed that he wasn't alone. He quickly stood to cover up his secret as Jake looked up at him as their eyes met beneath their shades. Elwood's eyes flickered wildly with fear of being caught like candlelit fires in the night as to where Jake's eyes gleamed with relief and slight satisfaction upon finding his brother.

"Elwood, what the Hell are you hiding?"

"N-nothing," Elwood stammered nervously as he swallowed hard. Crap. He didn't want Jake to find out about his little secret. The younger brother watched his older sibling try to look around his feet but the little ball of fluff camouflaged with Elwood's pant leg. This gave Elwood some relief that maybe Jake would give up and turn around as if nothing ever happened. However, the ball gave itself away when it started to bark which led to Elwood expressing an emotion of defeat and Jake to grin some. So this secret was a black ball of fluff that could bark. Jake concluded what it was as he stood up and brushed himself off before looking behind his younger brother to see a pair of emeralds staring at him.

Elwood moved to the side some as he kneeled down to his secret and petted it gently. The boy had found himself a puppy which enjoyed Elwood's company greatly and caused Jake to sigh; how the Hell his brother got a puppy was a mystery in itself as he knelt besides his brother and watched the interaction between the two.


	2. Alice Sweet Alice

**Chapter 2! Enjoy ^^**

**Elwood belongs to Dan Aykroyd/Universal  
Jake belongs to John Belushi (may God bless and have mercy on his soul)/Universal  
Curtis belongs to Cab Calloway (may God bless and have mercy on his soul)/Universal  
Penguin belongs to Universal  
Alice is MINE**

**-**

**Chapter 2: Alice, Sweet Alice**

**-**

"So..what's the pup's name, Elwood," Jake asked out of pure boredom and slight curiosity as he watched his younger brother stroke the puppy gently behind its' black furry ears. His brother didn't stop the soothing action as he talked in his casual tone while his different shaded eyes focused on the content puppy as by now it started wagging its' tail to show Elwood that it was enjoying his company as well as the action.

"Alice."

Alice, why the Hell did Elwood name a puppy Alice? Let alone where did he even get the name Alice? If Elwood had heard it by the Bible or some book or song, then Jake could understand but Alice? He hadn't heard anything that dealt with an Alice or so Jake acknowledged. This bothered Jake some as he shrugged it off and nodded to his brother. However, what Elwood didn't seem to notice (or just didn't care) is that the puppy had the thing that made it a male as Jake looked back over to Elwood who scratching Alice behind the ears.

"Elwood, the dog's a bastard."

"Alice," Elwood spoke like a recording as he confirmed the dog's name.

"Elwood, it's a male dog."

"Alice."

Jake went to protest this again but immediately knew it was useless and sighed to himself. He acknowledged that his brother wasn't an idiot and concluded that the puppy belonged to Elwood and that he should name it what he wanted to. How Elwood even found this puppy was a mystery in itself as he allowed that to slide off his shoulders as he wondered how the Hell the Penguin would take this as well as the other children of the orphanage.

The children would either squeal like a mouse over the puppy and attempt to cuddle it or pet it but knowing some would accidentally or unknowingly do it too hard. They would also attempt to dress it up in some outfit that would either be too big or small and dub it as cute to which Jake cringed and shuddered at the thought. Elwood paid no mind to this as he hummed an Elmoore James tune to the animal in hopes that it would understand or like the blues. Jake heard this and laughed internally to himself as he smirked at this.

However, the humming as well as other thoughts were broken by one other person who would have some sort of reaction to Alice; the Penguin. Now the Penguin could either take this the gentle way in which she would believe that it was adorable that Elwood had found something as cute as Alice. She could also take it as relief to where Elwood would grow more attached to Alice than his relationship with Jake (which seemed almost impossible but then again it would cause less trouble and ruler whacking for her). Or she could take it as any rich person would and screech from the top of her holy lungs: get that filthy mongrel away form me!

Then again, she didn't seem like the cruel type (despite the ruler beatings but even they were out of harmful discipline) but rather the dictator disciplinary type. Nonetheless, she would react in some way to it but there was also the matter of Elwood ever showing it to her. Jake doubted this greatly as his thoughts were broken when he heard his younger brother laughing at the puppy licking his face. This caused Jake to smirk considering there were a few things one could do to make Elwood laugh and the one that Jake was most common with was a tickle fight.

Elwood watched his little pet scamper off within his view range as a little smirk of satisfaction had appeared on his childish face. This caused Jake's smirk to grow upon seeing his brother content like this.

"I found her behind a trash can. She was scared stiff, I gave her some toast and she was okay."

It was at then Elwood probably concluded that toast was the cure for all and thus the greatest invention in the world. It was the cure for the common cold, cancer, wicked pepper steak; anything nasty, toast would cure it or so Elwood had probably confirmed by now. Jake on the other hand thought that Elwood was merely showing the animal kindness to which the animal took as a peace offering and it continued from there.

Jake smirked at this to which he stood rather triumphantly as though he discovered the lost city of Atlantis as he bore a grin that Elwood often recognized. Knowing that he wouldn't harm Alice, the puppy looked up at Jake in curiosity only to hide behind Elwood's leg at the sight of that look. The brothers didn't understand this as Elwood stroked behind the pet's ears in an attempt to calm it down as the younger sibling had wondered why Jake gave that expression. Alice had calmed a bit to which Elwood was relieved as he observed his brother.

"I'm gonna tell Curtis," Jake shouted in a teasing tone which caused the puppy to shrink down out of discomfort at the tone and Elwood to stand up out of instinct. Alice immediately followed Elwood's shadow and stuck to his leg considering that was the closest the puppy could reach to him. The younger brother noticed this and allowed her to stay close to him in comfort as he was taken aback at Jake's words. There was no way he could let Jake tell Curtis! How would he react?!

"Jake, don't-, what if-," Elwood's voice trembled a bit in fear as well as tempered protest. What if Curtis was allergic to dogs or something? Then Elwood would really be in for it as well as Jake for even thinking about telling him.

"Who's Curtis gonna tell? The Penguin?"

He had a point there. Who else would Curtis tell? Besides, the Penguin only conversed with Curtis about the children, any small favors, or just in general about anything. Elwood figured it wouldn't be any harm and besides, Curtis was like a fatherly figure to them both and could probably understand that Elwood would want to keep Alice a secret. After all, the orphanage was like a semi-okay hotel with a 'NO PETS ALLOWED' sign somewhere despite the fact that they too were God's creatures. Elwood fed Alice some toast to which the puppy calmed once again in silence which gave the younger Blues Brother reassurance that she would be okay.

Standing besides Jake now, he nodded to him as they bolted for Curtis' "home" as one would call it. However, what hey didn't know was that no sooner the door closed, a new person entered the alley with a heart full of hate for Alice.


End file.
